


Happy Endings and Heart Eyes

by swanssong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanssong/pseuds/swanssong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry brings up his mother's relationship with a certain pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings and Heart Eyes

"He's your happy ending, isn't he mom?" Henry asks out of the blue. After eating pancakes at Granny's and walking around town, Emma and her son have settled on a bench by the docks, silently taking in the late morning waves and sounds of the sea.

 

She doesn't need him to clarify his train of thought. "You're my happy ending, kid," she corrects him, lightly ruffling his hair. "Although, he may be a part of it too."

 

Henry nods wistfully and she can't get over how old he seems. Her heart aches when she remembers his tiny little voice and face when he first showed up on her doorstep two and a half years ago. It shatters just a bit when she remembers her false memories of him as a baby, toddler, and small child. Her boy is so grown up and she missed so much. Since she met her imaginative, brave, good kid, there hasn't been a day passed where she doesn't regret giving him up for adoption. Although, thanks to Regina, she knows what their life would have been like. And she has the memories and pictures to prove it.

 

"I'm okay with it, you know," Henry says, pulling Emma out of her melancholy thoughts and returning them to a particular pirate.

 

She cracks a small smile. "I figured. Seeing as you more or less forced me to ask him out on a date. And judging by the amount of time you two spend sailing together, you really don't seem to mind him."

 

Henry leans over and shoves her shoulder lightly with his. "I could see how happy he made you. And I get that he's not a villain anymore. Killian is cool. I also was kind of getting sick of the yearning eyes and I figured if I pushed you in his direction, maybe those glances would calm down a bit. Although that severely backfired. You guys make more heart eyes at each other than grandma and grandpa."

 

Now it's Emma's turn to shove him. "Hey now. I do not yearn or make heart eyes at anyone."

 

Henry scoffs and looks at her in disbelief. "You're joking, right? I mean, Killian is probably worse than you. But you don't exactly  _not_  swoon whenever he's around."

 

"I don't swoon," she insists.

 

Henry shrugs, clearly not agreeing with her insistence but also not trying to argue back. "It doesn't bother me. I like seeing you happy."

 

Emma's eyes prick with tears for a moment at his sentiment and she wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. "I love you, kid."

 

"Love you too, Mom."

 

"Swan! Henry!" They turn their heads to see Killian walking towards them. "What are you two doing out here?"

 

"We went for a walk and just kind of ended up here," Emma supplied.

 

"Can't stay too far away from me, can you Swan?" he teases her with a smirk.

 

She makes a face at him, not dignifying the pirate with a response. 

 

"Well I was just on my way into town. The Jolly Roger is very poorly stocked with groceries currently. If you two are headed back that way, I'd be happy to walk you home."

 

Emma looks at Henry for confirmation. He nods and jumps up from the bench. "Yeah, that sounds good. I have some homework I need to get started on, anyway."

 

Emma gets up to follow him but stops when Killian wraps an arm around her waist. "Good morning, love," he says with a smile in his eyes and a soft kiss against her lips.

 

"Hmmm it is a good morning," she replies, running her thumb across his cheek. She grasps his hand and they follow after her son.

 

Henry turns around to see them walking hand in hand, eyes not straying from one another's face and murmurs something that sounds a lot like "and you said you don't make heart eyes" under his breath.

 

Emma can't find it in herself to care.


End file.
